The Foot Empire
'''The Foot Empire '''is the main group of villains in The Irelanders' Adventure Series made by Connor Lacey. The leader is Linda Ryan/The Shredderette. Members * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette (leader) *Vilgax *The Negative 10 (Enoch, Darkstar, Dr. Animo, Charmcaster, Clancy, Rojo, Sublimino, Thumbskull, Acid Breath and Frightwig) *Eon *Highbreed *The Nanite Queen *Aggregor *The Diagon *Khyber the Huntsman *Dr. Psychobos *Malware *Emperor Milleous *Attea *Albedo *Zs'Skayr *Lord Transyl *Servantis *Swift *Billings/Original Phil Billings *Leander *Mad Ben *Maltruant *Subdora *Exo-Skull *Black Knight *Alpha Nanite/The Cyber Shredder *V.V. Argost * Miles Dredd * Jason Naught * Makino * The Elementors * Toxzon * Troy Winter/Extroyer * Morphos * Professor Mortum * Terrorax *Blast Link *Chomp Link *Prism Link *Lord Nexus *Terrorax *Snare *Night Howl *Monstro (Max Steel (2013) * The Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus (Ultimate Spider-Man), Crossbones, Scorpion (Marvel), Taskmaster, Green Goblin (Ultimate Spider-Man) and Electro) * The Cabal (Loki (Avengers Assemble (2013), Red Skull (Avengers Assemble (2013), M.O.D.O.K. (Avengers Assemble (2013), Arnim Zola, Leader and Enchantress) * Ultron (Avengers Assemble (2013) * Thanos *Tiger Claw *Rahzar (TMNT 2012) *Fishface * Kavaxas * Savanti Romero * Lord Dregg (TMNT 2012) * Commander Nemex * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Monkey Fist * Duff Killigan * Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Meta-Evil *Gillgirl *Seagaru *Spiritus *Kilobot * Gramorr * Praxina * Mephisto * Spectral Space Pirates * Jackie Frost * Northwind * the Evil Queen * Courtley Jester * Naga * Lucemon * Overlord (PWT) * Megatronus (PWT) * Hal G * Twelve Orders * Mag Mel * Razenoid * Anubias * Sellon * Coredegon * Slycerak * Exostriker * Mandibor * Zarc *Zemerik *Sark *Vandals *Red Sentient 5 *Lokar *Team Radikor *Team Baddecor *Team Imperiaz *Team Hiverax * Magmion * Lavion * Obscurio * Magor * Lava Gormiti * Cross * Infinite * X.A.N.A. * Hawk Moth * Sigma * Diesel 10 * Devious Diesel * Sailor John * 'Arry and Bert * Vinnie * Queen Chrysalis * Tirek * The Storm King * Nightmare Moon * King Sombra * Midnight Sparkle * Gaea Everfree * Jafar * Maleficent * Hades * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Dr. Facilier * Professor Pericles * Mr. E/Ricky Owens * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Zach Varmitech * Donita Donata * Dabio * Gourmand * Paisley Paver * Rex (Wild Kratts) * Chick Hicks * Professor Z * Grem and Acer * J. Curby Gremlin * Tubbs Pacer * Vladimir Trunkov * Victor Hugo * Miles Axlerod * Jackson Storm * Sterling * Ripslinger * Ned and Zed * Scar * Shere Khan * Kaa * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed (The Lion King) * Janja * Cheezi and Chungu * Nne and Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Ushari * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Reirei * Goigoi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Kiburi's float * Kenge * Sumu * Count Geoffrey * Ronno * Robbie Rotten * Scarface * Lady Blue * Niju * Steele * Zeta the Sorceress * Kaa * Judge Claude Frollo * Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster *Count Dooku (clone w/ memories of original) *Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) (clone w/ memories of original) *The Machine Empire (King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank and Orbus, Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina) *Oogie Boogie w/ Lock, Shock, and Barrel *Cat R. Waul and T.R. Chula *Ratigan and Fidget * Governor Ratcliffe * The Demon Sorcerers * The Snake Men * Garble * Chancellor Neighsay Trivia * The Foot Empire will be formed by Linda Ryan Cast Villains * Linda Ryan as herself * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Kerry Shale as Devious Diesel and 'Arry * William Hope as Bert * John Hurt as Sailor John * John Schwab as Vinnie * Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis * Mark Acheson as Tirek * Liev Schreiber as the Storm King * Tabitha St. Germain as Nightmare Moon * Jim Miller as King Sombra * Stefan Karl Stefansson as Robbie Rotten * Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech and Gourmand * Eva Almos as Donita Donata * Cory Doran as Dabio and Rex * Julie Lemieux as Paisley Paver * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent and Cruella De Vil * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennet as Mr. Smee * James Woods as Hades * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Anthony Ghannam as Ronno * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu * Beau Black as Nne * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Jonny Rees as Mzingo * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Christain Slater as Ushari * Meghan Strange as Shupavu * Ford Riley as Njano and Sumu * Common as Kiburi * Nolan North as Tamka * Jorge Diaz as Nduli * Udo Kier as Professor Pericles * Lewis Black as Mr E/Ricky Owens * Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles * Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves * Gallery Diesel 10.png|Diesel 10 CGiDeviousDiesel.png|Devious Diesel SailorJohn-0.png|Sailor John 'Arry_and_Bert.png|'Arry and Bert Vinnie_(1)-0.png|Vinnie Chrysalis_ceremony_podium_cropped_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis Tirek_G4.png|Tirek The_Storm_King_ID_MLPTM.png|The Storm King Nightmare_Moon.png|Nightmare Moon King_Sombra.png|King Sombra Robbie_Rotten version 3.png|Robbie Rotten ThanosInfinite.png|Thanos Zach_Varmitech.jpg|Zach Varmitech Donita_Donata (1).png|Donita Donata Dabio.png|Dabio Gaston_Gourmand.jpg|Gourmand Paisley_Paver.jpg|Paisley Paver Rex_(Wild_Kratts).jpg|Rex Janja-Hyena.png|Janja Imagetlgrotrcheezichungu_.png|Cheezi and Chungu Janjas-new-crew-Nne-Tano.png|Nne and Tano Mzingo-img.png|Mzingo Mwoga-img.png|Mwoga Ushari.png|Ushari Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu Maleskink-img.png|Njano Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi Reirei.png|Reirei Goigoi.png|Goigoi The_masked_infinite_by_nibroc_rock-dbv26ee.png|Infinite Kiburi-img.png|Kiburi Tamka-img2.png|Tamka Nduli.JPG|Nduli Kenge (1).jpg|Kenge Scar.png|Scar Shere_Khan.png|Shere Khan Shenzi.png|Shenzi Banzai2.png|Banzai Ed1.png|Ed Professor_Pericles.png|Professor Pericles Mr._E.jpg|Mr. E/Ricky Owens Brad_Chiles (1).png|Brad Chiles Judy_Reeves (1).png|Judy Reeves Young_Ronno.jpg|Ronno Zanjark.jpg|The Spectral Space Pirates Chick_Hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks Professor_Z.jpg|Professor Z Grem_and_Acer.jpg|Grem and Acer Miles_Axlerod.jpg|Miles Axlerod Ripslinger.jpg|Ripslinger Ned_and_Zed.png|Ned and Zed J._Curby_Gremlin.png|J. Curby Gremlin Tubbs_Pacer.png|Tubbs Pacer Vladimir_Trunkov.png|Vladimir Trunkov Victor_Hugo.png|Victor Hugo Jackson_storm.jpg|Jackson Storm Sterling.jpg|Sterling Scarface2_(1).jpg|Scarface LadyBlue.png|Lady Blue Ultron_1.png|Ultron Niju (1).jpg|Niju Steele profile.png|Steele Shimmer_and_Shine_Nazboo_and_Zeta_the_Sorceress_6.png|Zeta the Sorceress Midnight Sparkle ID EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle Gloriosa Daisy transformed ID EG4.png|Gaia Everfree Jafar_(character).jpg|Jafar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Hades_Disney_transparent.png|Hades IMG_0703.jpg|Captain Hook Cruella_DeVil.gif|Cruella De Vil UrsulaTheLittleMermaid.jpg|Ursula Facilier.png|Dr Facilier Mr._Smee_Profile.jpg|Mr. Smee Clipjungle11.gif|Kaa Judge_Claude_Frollo-The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo SupremeKingDragonZarc-HumanoidForm.png|Zarc Coredegon01.jpg|Coredegon Slycerak.png|Slycerak Web_Slycerak_2011-09-29_at_2_45_42_PM-copy.jpg|Exostriker Screen_Shot_2011-09-29_at_2.45.07_PM.jpg|Mandibor Screen_Shot_2011-12-26_at_1.50.jpg|Mechtavius Destroyer Naga.jpg|Naga Hal-G.png|Hal G Bakugan_new_vestroia_episode_1_part1-Invasion_of_the_Vestals_0009.jpg|The Vexos Bgknsamultiscreen.png|Twelve Orders BarodiusGI.png|Barodius Bakugan_dharak-0.png|Dharak Bak_magmel_174x252.png|Mag Mel RazenoidMS.png|Razenoid Dreadeon0.png|Dreadeon Chaosbakugan.png|Chaos Army Sellon.png|Sellon Bak_anubias_174x252.png|Anubias Spyron_nano_anime.png|Spyron 547px-Horridian.png|Horridian Governor_Ratcliffe.gif|Governor Ratcliffe 200px-Doofenshmirtz_Portrait.jpg|Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dr._Drakken.jpg|Dr. Drakken Shego.jpg|Shego Fist.jpg|Monkey Fist Kilgan.jpg|Duff Killigan Cat_R._Waul.png|Cat R Waul Clipgmr.gif|Professor Ratigan T.R._Chula.jpg|T. R. Chula Fidget_the_Bat.png|Fidget Oogie_Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie Garble.png|Garble Chancellor_Neighsay_ID_S8E2 (1).png|Chancellor Neighsay Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Army of Scar Category:Evil groups Category:Groups Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99